


The Accidental Sext

by sofiawrites



Series: Tattooed Dog Star [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiawrites/pseuds/sofiawrites
Summary: Wrong Number AU. Piss drunk, you decided it would be a good idea to send a raunchy photo of yourself to your ex. But as fate had it, you sent it to the wrong number.





	The Accidental Sext

Amidst the headache-inducing strobe lights and the erratic beat of the music, you knew only one thing was certain.

You looked  _hot_.

Now, that thought might’ve been shaped by the influence of alcohol, but you didn’t let that deter you from taking an unhealthy amount of photos with Marlene and Lily.

Once the flash went off, you tossed your phone into your bra, Marlene cheering as she ordered another round of shots.

Taking the glass from her, you threw your head back, the tequila burning its way down your throat.

“Fuck,” you bite out, shaking your head. “This is actually starting to taste good.”

Marlene smirked, resting her thigh against a barstool. “That’s how you  _know_ you’re wasted.”

Grasping the edges of the bar table, you leaned forward, revealing more cleavage than what was deemed decent in a public area, but in your drunken stupor, you couldn’t care less.

“Next round’s on me,” you called, turning your head back slightly.

Ordering three more shots, you returned to Lily and Marlene, passing out the glasses. The night went on as the three of your drunk yourselves into oblivion, way past the point of caring about the consequences.

By the fifth shot, you lost count of how many you had in total. You knew you were being reckless and irresponsible, but in the moment, you didn’t care. You were still getting over a heartbreak. Just last month, your boyfriend of almost two years, Lucius, cheated on you with someone who looked like she could be his fucking sister.

“I need another shot,” you murmured, trying to shake the thought out of your head. If you could still remember what happened, you didn’t drink enough.

Taking the glass out of your hands, Lily placed it back on the bar, ignoring your pout as she stood next to you.

“I think that’s enough drinking for the night, babe,” she said gently. “We don’t want you blacking out now, do we?”

She continued to talking in a coaxing tone, but your focus was on something else.

You knew it wasn’t him. It  _couldn’t_ be him. Lucius Malfoy would never go clubbing in this part of town. He was too much of a self-entitled prick for that. But still… From the back, that man with the white-blond hair could pass off as your ex-boyfriend.

Realizing you weren’t paying attention to her spiel, Lily stopped talking, looking over in the direction you face.

_“Oh.”_

As if he felt himself being stared at, the man looked over at the bar, smirking once he caught your eye.

With a scoff, you shook your head. “I need a drink. Now.”

“Y/N,” said Lily firmly, still keeping her gaze on the back of his head, “that’s not Lucius.”

“I know. But I still want another drink.”

Making her way across the bar with a glass in hand, Marlene returned. Taking in your focused expressions, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Who are we looking at?” she asked, scanning the room until her eyes landed on a white-blonde mop of hair.  _“Oh.”_

“Yeah,” you sighed. “It’s not Lucius, though. Don’t worry.”

“Please, if Malfoy were here, I wouldn’t be the one who needs to worry.” Wordlessly, she passed you the drink. You needed it more than she did, that was certain. “If Malfoy were here, my fists would have already met his fucking face.”

That earned a smile out of you.

“I don’t doubt that,” you said, exchanging looks with Lily.

Suddenly, Marlene took the drink from your hand, placing it onto the bar table, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You know what, Y/N?” she stated, not waiting for you to answer. “You’re hot, you’re single, and you came here to forget about that tosser.”

“Marlene’s right,” Lily piped up, the corner of her mouth tilting upwards. “So let’s  _dance_.”

Elbowing her way to the center of the dance floor with you and Marlene in tow, Lily threw her hands up in the air, swaying her hips.

Laughing, you followed suit, quickly finding the rhythm in the loud music. It wasn’t long until you felt a pair of hands make their way around your waist, floating there lightly, in question. Looking back, you smirked, eyes trailing over his muscular body and pretty face. You leaned backwards, pressing yourself into him.

He wasn’t your type, exactly, but he was handsome enough. Plus, you were fairly sure you wouldn’t remember a thing in the morning.

As you felt his hand roam from the bottom of your breast to your hip, an idea formed in your mind.  Once the song came to an end, you gently pushed his hands off you, sending him an awkward smile.

“Thanks for the dance,” you yelled over the music.

He gave you a confused look, wondering why you stopped so abruptly, but shrugged, nonetheless. “Not a problem.”

Once he was out of sight, you pulled your phone out from your bra, turning the front-facing camera on. What if you were to  _accidentally_ send a suggestive picture to Lucius, pretending it was meant for your boyfriend?

Sure, you didn’t have boyfriend, nor would the text be sent on accident. But what Lucius didn’t know wouldn’t kill him… Unfortunately.

Checking yourself out through your phone screen, you messed your hair up, making the curls fall across your face in an effortless manner. Adjusting your dress, you placed your cleavage on full display, the tight fit of the bodice hugging the curves of your breasts.

You ran your hand up your abdomen, gently cupping your breast, lips parting slightly as you took the photo.

“Damn,” you whispered to yourself, a satisfied smile on your face. “I look hot.”

Pulling your dress back up, you made your way to Marlene and Lily, flashing your phone screen at them with a wide grin in your face.

“Guys! Look.”

Lily took your phone from you, holding it in between her and Marlene.

“Fuck, I’m so glad I’m bisexual,” Marlene said with a whistle, earning a laugh from both you and Lily. “But what is this for?”

“Well,” you drawled, trying to contain your excitement. “I have an idea!”

You explained your plan to them. You would send the photo to Lucius, then say it were meant for someone else. In your drunken state, you thought it was the perfect amount of petty.

And in their equally drunken minds, they thought so as well.

“Do it now,” Marlena urged, clapping her hands together. “Make that wanker suffer.”

Lily nodded eagerly, watching as you unlocked your phone.

“You might regret this when you wake up,” she said slowly. “But we’ll be there if you do.”

Scrolling through your contacts, you muttered an oath under your breath.

“I forgot,” you groaned, scrolling aimlessly to no avail. “I deleted his number and blocked him on all my social media accounts.”

“I don’t have it, either. I never did actually,” Marlene said with a shrug. “I’ve always hated him, to be honest.”

Snorting in amusement, you rolled your eyes. “Remind me to trust your judgement more often.”

Pulling her phone out of her clutch, Lily let out an excited squeal. The light from her screen illuminated her face, making her crazed expression seem more prominent.

“You guys are going to love me.” Lily smiled slyly. “Lucius Malfoy. Right here.”

Reciting his number to you, you typed it into your text message app, ready to send the photo.

“You’re a lifesaver, Lily! Thank you.”

The photo of your upper-half clad in a tight, black dress showed up in the textbox, your hand cupping a breast to subtly emphasize your cleavage. You had to admit, that was a good move on your part.

For on a moment, you contemplated what to type before deciding with a satisfied smirk. Showing the message to your friends, they nodded, letting out hoots and squeals of surprise and support.

 **Y/N:** This is all for you, babe. Can’t wait for tomorrow. x

Pressing send, you bit your lip. A feeling of adrenaline coursed through your veins as you bounced on the soles of your feet. After about a minute, you sent the other texts.

 **Y/N:** Shit, Lucius, that wasn’t meant for you.

 **Y/N:** Fuck.

 **Y/N:** Just ignore this.

 **Y/N:** Sorry.

“Is this believable enough?” you pressed, showing Lily and Marlene your screen. “Will he believe I sent it on accident?”

“Yes, babe. Even I believe it,” said Lily, unable to contain her excitement. “I want to see his reply.”

You nodded, but shut your phone off, tucking it into your bra.

“We will. Tomorrow. But for the rest of the night,” you paused, smiling as one of your favorite songs started to play, “I don’t fucking care.”

**\- - - - -**

It wasn’t everyday Sirius was woken up in the middle of the night by a sext.

Well, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, per se, but it was usually from someone he had met before. Not a complete stranger. A beautiful one, at that.

His eyes were drawn to the picture and, though he knew it was meant for someone else–someone who apparently  _wasn’t_ named Lucius–he couldn’t help but follow the curves of your breasts through the skin-tight material of the dress.

Feeling a slight rush of blood and subtle contraction of a muscle, Sirius groaned, shifting on the sofa.

“That’s a way to wake up,” he muttered, voice raspy with tiredness.

Looking to the side, he saw James’ eating popcorn on the recliner next to him. The boys were gathered around the living room, watching movies and playing video games on their phones. But for some reason, Sirius couldn’t last the night.

But once he checked his phone and saw that picture of you, he knew he was in for a wake up call.

 **Unknown Number:** This is all for you, babe. Can’t wait for tomorrow. x

As he reread the text, he smirked to himself, wondering which lucky son of a bitch it was really meant for.

 **Sirius:** Wrong number, perhaps?

 **Sirius:** I’m not Lucius. And although I am a babe, I’m not sure I’m the “babe” this was meant for.

 **Sirius:** But, damn. What a pleasant surprise. They don’t know what they’re missing, princess.

Scrolling back up to the photo of you, he took a closer look at your face. Your aura of innocence didn’t seem to match the suggestive pose, but if anything, Sirius saw that as even more of a turn on.

Behind him, he heard a low whistle. Turning around, Sirius spotted James carrying a bowl of fresh popcorn into the living room, taking a peek over Sirius’ shoulder.

“Damn,” said James, popping a piece into his mouth as he nodded at Sirius. “Who is she?”

Taking a handful for himself, Sirius shrugged. “No clue.”

Reading through the texts, James furrowed his eyebrows, chucking a kernel at Sirius’ head with full force.

“Ow!” Sirius rubbed the side of his head with the palm of his hand. “Mate– What the fuck?”

Rushing over to the other side of the sofa, James placed the bowl on the coffee table and took a seat next to Sirius, the noise attracting the attention of their other flatmates.

“You can’t flirt with her,” James insisted, rereading the messages with a shake of his head. “This was probably meant for her  _boyfriend_.”

“So?”

James sighed, exasperated. “Padfoot– You don’t flirt with girls who have boyfriends unless you want to get punched.”

“I won’t get punched,” said Sirius, looking over at the curious faces of Remus and Peter. “This girl accidentally sent me a sext and James doesn’t approve of the way I responded.”

Tossing his phone to the pair, Sirius lounged back on the couch, propping a foot up on the coffee table. Shrugging, Remus took a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

“Maybe it wasn’t meant for a boyfriend,” Remus stated, scrolling through the messages and avoiding the picture. “How do you even send a nude to the wrong person?”

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, thinking about the incident with his old professor. “It’s easier than you think, Moony.”

Taking his phone back from Peter, he placed it face down on the table next, trying to seem nonchalant. Sirius grabbed the television remote, turning the volume up.

“We’ll see what she says eventually. If she doesn’t reply, maybe she is seeing someone else.” Sirius tossed his hair back. “But if she does reply… Then I guess I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

Sharing a snort of laughter, they got comfortable in their seats before the movie started.

“Why do you always get the hot ones?” Peter asked, folding his arms in a teasing manner. “I’m lucky if I get  _anyone_.”

Sirius reached over and ruffled the back of Peter’s head. “All in good time, Wormtail.”

“In the meanwhile,” James chimed in, wiggling his eyebrows, “you have us.”

“Great.”

And as the movie went on, Sirius let his focus shift to the action on screen, trying to push your text to the back of his mind. But every time his phone lit up, his heartbeat quickened, wondering if it was you.

Not that he would ever admit it, but he really was hoping you’d reply.

**\- - - - -**

The following day, you woke up with a hangover and regret.

Last night was all one funny dream, right? There was no way you sent what you think you did.

Head pounding, you rolled over in your bed, reaching out for a bottle of water. Your head felt as if you drank to point of oblivion, but sadly, you remembered every detail of the night.

“Fuck me,” you groaned, trying to stand up to go to the bathroom. “I’m never drinking again.”

That was a lie, of course. You told yourself that every time you got a hangover and, every time, you never seemed to learn.

After washing up, taking a few painkillers, and chugging more water, you decided you should probably stop putting off having to deal with the consequences of sending a drunk sext to your ex-boyfriend and picked up your phone.

Sitting criss-cross on the living room sofa, you glared down at the screen, not wanting to turn it on. You wanted to wait for Lily and Marlene to look at the texts with you, but you knew they were still soundly asleep in their rooms– When they got hungover, they didn’t wake up until dinner time.

So you did it yourself.

With a deep breath, you unlocked your phone, ready to see what consequences faced your wake.

The best case scenario was the messages all failed to send. The worst case? Lucius took screenshots of your texts and sent them to all his arsehole friends.

Bracing yourself, you opened one eye, peering at the screen through blurry vision.

 **Unknown Number:** Wrong number, perhaps?

 **Unknown Number:** I’m not Lucius. And although I am a babe, I’m not sure I’m the “babe” this was meant for.

A feeling of relief coursed through you. Lucius didn’t see the picture after all. But as you read on, you wondered, Then who did?

 **Unknown Number:** But, damn. What a pleasant surprise. They don’t know what they’re missing, princess.

You bit your lip. Really, you could’ve just deleted the texts and pretend this never happened. The lighting was dark enough that if you were to say that wasn’t you in the photo, it might’ve been believable. Yet, you found yourself typing a reply.

 **Y/N:** This isn’t Lucius?

That was a it. A simple three-letter text message, but it left you tapping your fingers nervously along the arm of the sofa.

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 **Unknown Number:** Nope, this is Sirius.

 **Unknown Number:** Good morning, by the way. ;)

 **Y/N:** Sirius? Like the star in that one constellation? Right.

You scoffed. What kind of name was that? You were definitely being catfished. Still, you added his contact information into your phone.

 **Y/N:** And get that winky face away from me.

 **Sirius:** Someone’s not a morning person. Have a hangover or something?

 **Y/N:** I do, actually. And I’ve been meaning to say…

 **Y/N:** Sorry about that picture. And that text. It really wasn’t meant for you, Sirius. Or whatever your real name is. It shouldn’t have been sent at all, honestly.

 **Y/N:** I had a few too many drinks and I typed the wrong number and ugh. It’s just stupid. Sorry.

You paused. Most people had a fear of double-messaging, but here you were, sending text after text with no shame. You figured not much could be worse than sending a sensual picture to a complete stranger, anyway.

 **Sirius:** Is my name really that odd?

 **Sirius:** It probably is, now that I think about it. My family is full of pretentious pricks who have equally pretentious names.

 **Sirius:** But anyway, no apologies necessary. The photo made my night, actually. ;)

Your nose crinkled at his implication.

“Boys,” you muttered.

 **Y/N:** Okay. You can delete this chat from your phone now.

 **Y/N:** Bye.

 **Sirius:** What???

You laughed at his frantic response, rolling your eyes as you saw the three dots at the bottom of your screen.

 **Sirius:** You’re just leaving me like this? You make my heart hurt, princess.

 **Y/N:** Well, you are a stranger. I don’t talk to strangers.

 **Y/N:** Now, goodbye, Sirius.

Tossing your phone to the side, you stood up to grab an orange from your kitchen. When you returned to the living room, your orange sliced and peeled, you saw your lockscreen was flooded with notifications.

That damned Sirius.

 **Sirius:** We’re not strangers.

 **Sirius:** You know my name.

 **Sirius:** And I know how you look.

 **Sirius:** (Very beautiful, by the way.)

 **Sirius:** We’re practically best friends.

 **Y/N:** I don’t think it works like that. And sure, I know your name and you know how I look…

 **Y/N:** But you don’t know MY name and I don’t know how YOU look.

You really should stop talking to him. If this person even was a him. For all you knew, he could be a murderer tracking down your location at this very moment.

After a beat, you typed.

 **Y/N:** You’re not a serial killer, are you?

 **Sirius:** What? No.

 **Sirius:** Maybe.

You didn’t reply for a few minutes. Curiosity did kill the cat.

 **Sirius:** Princess? Are you still there?

 **Sirius:** I was only kidding. I’ll send a picture of myself!

 **Sirius:** If I look like a murderer you’ve seen on the news (which I won’t look like because I’m not one), you can stop talking to me.

 **Y/N:** Sounds sketchy, but sure.

Within a minute, your phone buzzed with a new text. There was an attachment on a photo from a rather attractive looking man.

He had dark, black hair and light stubble growing on his chin. Teasingly, he stuck his tongue out between the fleshy part of his pink lips.

It would’ve looked utterly perfect if it weren’t for his neck down.

Your mouth dropped open as you saw him, cupping his pec and copying the exact same pose you made in your photo from last night.

 **Sirius:** I don’t exactly have boobs, but these are still all for you, princess. x

In that moment, you wanted nothing more than to throw your phone across the room and scream in embarrassment. And you almost did.

But with your face burning and your lips pressed into a thin line, it seemed as if your hands had a mind of its own.

 **Y/N:** Oh, my fucking goodness.

 **Y/N:** I hate you.

 **Y/N:** Bye.

 **Y/N:** I’m never talking to you again.

Burying your face into your hands, you groaned. You knew trying to be sexy would backfire. It seemed like you just made a fool out of yourself more than anything else.

 **Y/N:** I was drunk, okay???

 **Sirius:** Of course.

 **Sirius:** I’m only teasing, though. Don’t worry. It was hot.

 **Sirius:** Best sext I’ve received in a long while.

 **Y/N:** Now you’re just making fun of me.

 **Sirius:** I’m not! Trust me. I woke up with a boner because of it.

Taken aback by his blunt confession, you coughed. You felt the need to hide your phone, even if you were the only one awake right now.

 **Y/N:** Oh. I’m sorry… I think?

 **Sirius:** No need. It was a pleasant fix.

 **Y/N:** I bet…

 **Sirius:** Anyway, what’s your name princess?

 **Sirius:** I held up my end of the deal. Now it’s your turn.

Y/N: It’s Y/N.

 **Sirius:** Y/N.

You imagined Sirius saying your name out loud, wondering how the word looked rolling off his tongue.

Shaking the thought out of your mind, you noticed the three dots on the bottom of your screen once again. You hummed.

 **Y/N:**  If you say “beautiful name for a beautiful girl” I will block you.

The dots disappeared.

You snorted.

 **Sirius:** Oh.

 **Sirius:** Right. What an overused pickup line.

 **Sirius:** I was just going to say that’s a cool name.

 **Y/N:** Of course. Thank you. I guess Sirius is a pretty cool name as well.

 **Sirius:** Thanks, princess. ;)

 **Sirius:** My flatmates are telling me to get my arse off the couch and run some errands, but I’ll talk to you later tonight, okay?

You felt your stomach flutter. He still wanted to talk to you? Biting your lip, you considered your response.

Sirius was an attractive man who seemed to take a liking toward you. And he lived near the same area as you, as his phone number indicated. Maybe keeping in touch wouldn’t be the worst idea…

 **Y/N:** Okay, Sirius. I’ll text you later.

After a second’s thought, you added another line.

 **Y/N:** :)

It was a simple little smiley face, but little did you know it was enough to make Sirius’ heart skip a beat.

**\- - - - -**

“When are you going to meet up with him?” Marlene questioned, bouncing excitedly on the kitchen chair.

You and Sirius have been texting back and forth for a little over a week now. You looked forward to his texts so eagerly, you thought it was a little unhealthy. But no guy has made you feel this giddy in a long time. No guy has ever made your stomach churn or face blush with one simple text.

You felt like an infatuated high schooler all over again.

“I’m not sure, Mar,” you said with a sigh. “I don’t want to be the one to ask.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to be the one to ask?”

“Then I guess neither of us will ask.”

Lily snorted, interrupting the stare down between you and Marlene.

“Come on, Y/N,” laughed Lily. “Don’t you want to meet him?”

“Of course I do,” you admitted, toying with the hem of your shirt. “I just don’t want to be the one to bring it up.”

From the corner of your eye, you saw you Marlene slide your phone toward you.

“Don’t worry.  _You_ didn’t have bring it up.”

You look at her warily, feeling a sense of dread as you unlocked your phone. “And why is that, Marlene?”

She shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Because I brought it up for you.”

Scanning through your phone, your gaze fell upon your most recently sent message. But it wasn’t you who sent that. It was Marlene.

 **Y/N:** Hey, Sirius! Do you want to grab some lunch with me tomorrow?

“Oh, my gosh,” you groaned, anxiety flooding your heart with unease. “Marlene! What if he says no? What if he doesn’t want to meet me in person? What–”

“Y/N, babe,” she cut in, nodding toward the phone in your hands. “There’s only one way to find out, right?”

Lily slung an arm around your shoulder in a comforting manner. “He’ll say yes. He’d have to be a complete idiot to say no.”

“Yeah,” Marlene agreed. “And based off the texts you showed us, Sirius isn’t a complete idiot. Just half.”

You shared a laugh. You realized you were stressing out over nothing. You were two adults who enjoyed talking to each other. Why wouldn’t he say yes?

But once you heard the vibration of your phone, you squealed, squeezing your eyes shut.

“I’m going to pass out.”

“Y/N! Check what he said!” Lily insisted, placing your phone in your hands.

Groaning, you unlocked it and went to the text app.

 **Sirius:** Are you asking me out on a date?

You rolled your bottom lip into your mouth.

 **Y/N:**  Maybe?

Marlene nudged you on the side when she saw your reply.

 **Y/N:**  Okay, fine. I am.

 **Y/N:**  That’s not a problem, is it?

You were certain he could feel your heart beating erratically through the screen.

 **Sirius:** Of course not. I’d love to go on a date with the most beautiful woman out there.

 **Sirius:** (I’m talking about you, by the way.)

 **Y/N:**  (I figured. Thanks.)

 **Y/N:**  Anyway, are you near the cafe, Busy Bean?

 **Sirius:** The one on 23rd Street?

 **Y/N:** Yup.

 **Sirius:** Yes, actually. I live only a few streets away.

You fist bumped the air in excitement, smiling and Lily and Marlene laughed at you. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it was a pleasant surprise that this was actually working out in your favor.

 **Y/N:** Me, too! :) I’ll see you there at noon tomorrow?

 **Sirius:** You most definitely will.

 **Sirius:** I’m looking forward to our first date, Y/N. ;)

Now, with a wide grin spreading across your face, it was your heart’s to skip a beat.

**\- - - - -**

As you opened the doors of Busy Bean, you were hit with a whiff of caffeine and chocolate.

It was absolute heaven.

Waving to the barista, you looked around the cafe, searching for a seat when you heard an obnoxiously loud, yet oddly endearing, voice.

“Is that Y/N? Princess, over here!”

Biting the corner of your lip, you took a deep breath. As you turned around, your eyes landed on a dark-haired, grey-eyed man with the ever-present stubble.

_Sirius._

You walked over to the booth he chose, giving him a smile as you took a seat across from him.

“Hi,” you said quietly, trying not to appear nervous.

Sirius smiled, crinkles forming by his eyes. “Wow, your voice sounds even cuter than I imagined.”

“I only said one word,” you reasoned, a blush making its way onto your face.

“And look! There’s that beautiful blush that’s even cuter than I imagined.”

“Oh, God.” You covered your cheeks with the palms of your hand, pretending to stand up. “You know, maybe I’ll just walk out of here and pretend this never happened.”

Sirius laughed, his hand gently resting on your forearm. You quite liked how it felt there.

“Okay, okay,” he said in surrender. “I’ll try to stop. But it’s hard not to give out compliments when my date is so cute.”

“Sirius,” you groaned in a warning tone.

“My name sounds amazing when it’s coming out of your mouth.”

You were tempted to throw your purse at him.

He chuckled as you tried to keep a straight face, folding your arms across your chest.

“Okay, I’ll stop. If,” Sirius paused when he heard your exaggerated groan. “ _If_ you can say you don’t enjoy the compliments I give.”

Jutting your lower lip out in a slight pout, you tilted your head to the side. Begrudgingly, you murmured, “I can’t say that.”

Sirius laughed, reaching over to brush the bottom of your mouth with his thumb.

“Thought so. Now put the lip back in.” His expression sobered slightly. “I’m trying to be a gentleman and, apparently, gentlemen don’t kiss on first dates.”

“Oh.”

“And that pout is making it real hard for me not kiss you right now.”

Shrugging innocently, you flipped open your menu, holding it in front of your face. “Gentlemen are overrated.”

The corner of his mouth tilted upward in a sidewards grin. “Glad to hear that.”

Settling into a comfortable silence as you looked through the lunch options, you took your phone out. You couldn’t wait for later tonight– You had to tell Marlene and Lily  _now_.

Hurriedly, you pulled up the text app and typed out a message, sending it without reading it over. You wanted your focus to be on Sirius, not your phone, but you just had to tell your friends.

 **Y/N:** Guys! How the fuck!? He’s even hotter in person!!!

You sent the message, placing your phone face down on the table and looking back at the menu.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sirius smirk slightly, the back of his neck turning red. When he made eye contact with you, you felt your stomach turn. Partly from the butterflies, partly from the looming feeling you made an embarrassing mistake.

Taking a risk, you flipped your phone over. You saw Sirius’ name appearing on the screen, your eyes widening as he laughed at your expression.

You almost didn’t read the text, but when you did, you couldn’t help but shoot him a sheepish grin.

 **Sirius:** Wrong number, princess. ;)


End file.
